lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lora Zenkins
Appearance *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Brown, grey, I'm still not sure. Probably greyish brown or whatever. *'Trademark:' My hair, cause it makes me stand out. Not necessarily in a good way. I'm quite short, and I prefer wearing darker colors, which is probably why people call me "emo" or "goth" or whatever. But it's probably just my hairstyle. I've been told that my eyes make me look a bit like a hawk. Oh well. History So I was born on 13th June, 1997. I'm one of the youngest people out here, and it's always been difficult for me to fit in but I hope I do fit in around here, although I doubt it's going to be easy, since pretty much everyone's older than me. But anyway, two years after I was born, my parents got divorced, and I'm quite glad I don't remember that cause I bet there was a lot of screaming and shouting that I reeeeeeeeeally don't want to listen to. I grew up in London, which is pretty cool apparently. My mom has always supported me, she's always been very comfortable with my decisions. Family Zora Zenkins She's my twin sister. She's pretty cool and popular among her friends I suppose, but we're polar opposites. She's always looking at the positive side of things, and I'm always looking at the negative side. We have a bunch of arguments sometimes, and I can get really jealous of her which leads to some not-so-nice fights. We get along most of the time though, so I guess it's okay. Bridget Zenkins She's my mom. She's a teacher and she's really amazing. She always knows what's right for me, and although she can be possessive and she might get mad at me, everything she does is for my own good and I know that. I love her, a lot. William Zenkins My dad's cool, he's really fun to be around and although Zora and I barely get a chance to meet him, when we do meet we have tons of fun together, just going out and pretending like we're a regular family. But he's busy most of the time, especially since he got his new job. Callum Alexander Callum's a good person. He's not like any of those typical "evil stepfathers" or anything like that. On the other hand, he's pretty awesome. He's very supportive, and he helps me with school issues a lot. Personality I'm friendly if you're good to me. I've been in a lot of good, long relationships with my friends, because they're true friends. I've thought of them ever since I moved here. I'm quite sarcastic, and I'm considered really smart. I guess I am smart. I'm quite anti-social, and I have a really small group of friends, although I try to get along with everybody. Maybe it's just them who don't want to get along with me. Relationships Jason Pierce Yeah, he's my ex. We like broke up around last year, during November, for reasons I don't really want to talk about. We still talk to each other though, but it obviously isn't the same. Gwen Price She's really smart, and I admire how she's not like any of those typical high school girls who enjoy partying and drinking all the time. Trivia #I'm allergic to ketchup. I have a serious ketchup problem. Don't ask. #I'm addicted to Angry Birds, I play it ALL THE TIME. It's fantastic!